Described in Australian Patent 675376 is a closing tool that is attached to a plough frame so as to dose the soil behind the plough shank. The tool forms a seed bed at a desired depth to which a seed is delivered. Prior to the closing tool forming a seed bed, fertiliser is delivered to a slot in the soil at a position forward of the closing tool so that the closing tool moves soil to cover the fertiliser.
A disadvantage of the above discussed closing tool is that on occasions it can cause lateral displacement of the soil so that the fertiliser is not fully covered. The seed can then be exposed directly to the fertiliser. This can damage the seed. A further disadvantage is that lateral displacement of the soil does not provide for accurate location and/or formation of the seed bed.